


Spirk

by The_angel_that_fell



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Chulu if you squint, Fluff, M/M, Worry, mention of Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angel_that_fell/pseuds/The_angel_that_fell
Summary: Jim worries and while Spock may not be the most comforting person ever, he understands the Vulcan well enough for both of them.





	

When Jim entered the shared quarters, Spock was in deep meditation. Not wishing to disturb him, the Captain stepped quietly around him and was on his way to the bathroom when the Vulcan's voice sounded in the silent room. 

"How is Ensign Chekov?" he asked quietly, referring to the incident with a poison plant and some noxious fumes that had knocked the Russian out and resulted in a minor concussion. 

"He's fine. Sulu's with him," Jim sighed. He crossed his arms, changed his mind and dropped onto the bed.

"Then what is worrying you? You are concerned about something, t'hyla." Spock pinned Jim with his dark eyes, gazing intently at him. "Do not say it is nothing."

"Just tired," Jim tried, then took one check of their bond and changed his mind. "OK, fine." Spock settled back against the wall, confident Jim would answer.

"This thing that knocked out Chekov - the natives thought we'd caused it. They intend to track Starfleet and cause trouble for us blaming them."

"We blamed the ensign's collapse on nobody."

"Yeah, well, that was what they thought we were doing." 

"That is an illogical response to a peace mission." As much as Jim loved his Commander, sometimes the genius could be extraordinarily obtuse. 

"They're less logical than I am," he grumbled.

"That is a difficult task indeed," the Vulcan said, amusement filtering into his tone. "When we tell Starfleet about this incident, we can tell them we have finally found a species that surpass even you at spontaneous decisions." A quiet chuckle forced its way out of the Captain's throat. 

"I'm not sure they'll believe us. But..."

"This species responds swiftly to accusations, yet they also forget arguments at the same speed. Besides, they do not possess the technical advances necessary to make a move against anyone, let alone Starfleet."

"Don't they?" Jim asked, interest piqued. 

"No. Despite the items they used upon our arrival, the species have neither the means nor the intelligence to attack even the Enterprise. The technology is simple, near primitive despite its apparently advanced design." Spock paused, then added, "I investigated their planet while you were engaged in diplomacy. It seemed a logical move."

He watched his bondmate relax, happy to have put his mind to rest. Happy, of course, being entirely figurative in this term.

"You sure, Spock?"

"Of course, Captain. When was the last time I made a mistake on the bridge?"

"Well, there was that time when you tried to strangle me," Jim offered, trying for a joke.

"Jim, I have told you I sincerely regret-"

"Spock, stop. I was just kidding."

"Oh."  
The human slipped off the bed and walked over to Spock, sliding down the wall beside him. They sat pressed together for a while, Jim leaning into the other. He had learnt Vulcans' body heat was identical to humans and at the moment his friend was warm enough for both of them. 

"You worry too much," Spock told him, kissing his forehead in a rare show of affection. Jim rested his head on his bondmate's shoulder, feeling the steady rhythm of his breath. 

"I know," he muttered. "But that's a Captain's job."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments!


End file.
